


A New Challenger

by Matte_Black117



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette and DJWifi will be here, Comfort for Sunshine boy, Fight for Paris, Fluff will be there, Katana master, Original Character(s), Reveal but not what you expect, Some angst, Various Inspiration from different shows and games, new powers, power overload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matte_Black117/pseuds/Matte_Black117
Summary: At 17 years old, both Marinette and Adrien are close to finishing high school with only 1 year left till graduation. The 4 group of friends have a weekend full of plans along with a sleepover, things go awry when a new person with a whole new set of powers enter Paris. Question is which side is he on?





	A New Challenger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction, hope you guys enjoy it. My stories will be more action orientated but will have many fluff parts for our SHIPS as I mainly go for Adrienette! (Marichat still better). Please leave comments below on how it goes, will try to update as much as I can as I am in Uni and its very hectic right now so please bear with the slow updates for a while

OC inspiration from the following:  
RWBY  
Devil May Cry  
Naruto  
Fairy Tail

It was a bright and sunny Friday afternoon in Paris. September was usually hot during this time of the year and yet something brought out the smile in Marinette. Marinette casually walks to her locker ready to pick up her stuff and prepare to leave the school. 

She was excited for the next 2 days as she would be spending time with her friends, Alya and Nino at the movies, arcade and even some sightseeing. What did in fact made her even more ecstatic was that Adrien Agreste wanted to tag along and enjoy his freedom with his friends.

Adrien told the gang earlier that his father, Gabriel Agreste, would be out of town for the next 2 months and that he has not planned anything for him at all. No modelling, no commercial shoots, not even a celebrity meet or business meeting. Nothing. He still had his occasional fencing classes and chinese class but other than that he was free.

This brought even more joy to Marinette but at the same time, rose her nervousness. She was already filled with doubt and embarrassment, about all the clumsy things that may happen. She kept pacing herself in the locker room. Her mind filled with so MANY scenarios of things that could happen. ‘Tripping when she has her food onto Adrien’, ‘Accidentally step on his foot’, ‘Or even fart in front of his face in the movie theater when moving past his seat’. 

“Oooh” Marinette grumbled. Her sling pouch to her shoulder open up and Tikki flew up to her face. “What’s wrong Marinette?” Tikki asked. “Nothing is wrong Tikki, it’s just that, I can’t help myself think about the many different things that could go wrong. I feel like I am going to embarrass myself in front of Adrien. What is wrong with me?” Marinette said, tilting her head downwards in disappointment towards herself. 

“Nothing is wrong with you, just be yourself Marinette.” Tikki said in confidence. “The Marinette I know would never let such petty thoughts prevent her from having a wonderful time with her friends.”

“Thanks Tikki, I just hope luck will be on my side this weekend.”

“It will, just believe, be yourself and have fun!”

As she packs about the last of her stuff into her backpack, Marinette leaves the locker room and starts heading towards the exit of the school. There she can see Alya and Nino waiting for her. “Marinette! Hurry up! We got some fun times ahead of us!” Alya screaming to Marinette to make her come to them faster. “C’mon dude, this is gonna be fun!” shouted Nino.

“Hey guys, sorry about that. Had a lot of stuff to pack up”

“Sure you got everything girl, please make sure you don’t trip over something small again?” Alya teased

“That was ONE time, Alya!” exclaimed Marinette. But all she can do is glare at Alya while she gives her a very judgemental look and Nino, covering his mouth with his hands and snickering.

“Can we please forget about that. Let’s begin our weekend fun!” shouted Marinette

“Alright girl, LEZZGO!” screamed Alya

“Awesome dude” Nino said to Alya

A voice behind them suddenly interrupted their cheers “Don’t forget about me!”. As the trio turned to look at the mysterious person. They turn and see Adrien with his fist in the air looking ready to shout for their weekend fun and immediately Marinette felt uneasy.

“Hi guys, ready for our weekend fun?” asked Adrien

“You bet dude” said Nino

“You know we ready” Alya says joyfully

“How about you Marinette? You ready?” asked Adrien

“Y-yes, I mean yeah I am ready, are you ready? B-because I am so ready for th-this weekend and f-for all the c-cool stuff we are about to do. Uhmm Yeah! I guess….”

What am I saying? What are you doing Marinette? You sound like an idiot, Marinette thought to herself. What could be more embarrassing than that. Good start.

“Smooth…” says Alya

“A….nyway, let’s get a move on” as Nino starts to walk out of the school

Adrien waves to Marinette still frozen in place screaming in her head, to follow “C’mon Marinette, let’s go.”

“C-coming”

They started to walk towards the busy city of Paris, making stops along the way to view the wonderful scenery that is perfectly displayed to them. Rows of cafes lined up on one side while the other a beautiful park next to the Seine. They all stopped to take pictures and went on to walk to a nearby cafe. They all got drinks and headed towards Nino’s place which was where they would be spending the rest of the afternoon and evening. The group was split into 2 while walking towards Nino’s place. It was Adrien and Marinette walking together while Nino and Alya were further ahead.

OMG he looks so handsome Marinette thought Oh how I wish I wasn’t super clumsy. 

As the continued to walk to Nino’s place, Adrien looked at Marinette still giving a dreamy stare at him and suddenly seeing her face go to a pink blush when he turned to look at her

“Yes, Marinette?” Adrien asked

“Oh nothing.. Errr I mean, what is nothing...er…I mean nothing handsome, I mean you are handsome….not that you are not handsome, you are very handsome but... uhhh..never mind”

Marinette looked away in embarrassment while Adrien smiled and chuckled at her flustered words. “Well, thank you Marinette” Adrien says in response while scratching the back of his neck “C’mon, let’s not fall behind..” as Adrien says this, he put his hand on her waist to push her forward with him side by side, and as she looked up at him, her face went from pink to red from her blush even redder than her ladybug outfit. As she turned her gaze to the path in front of her, she noticed Alya and Nino further away and that both of them were snickering at the 2 friends very close together.

**BOOM**

A large explosion was heard and around the corner, several civilians were running away screaming. Marinette quickly shoved Adrien to the side to avoid the panicked civilians running in their general direction. She dragged him towards a nearby alleyway in order to hide from the unseen threat. But failed to notice where her hands were placed. Her hands were on his chest and as soon as she turned to face Adrien, her blush came back and bigger than before. Her face became dark red and that she was internally screaming that she was super close to her crush and she managed to stammer out “S-sorry. W-wow you are muscular….I mean you are strong...err...I...Uhhh….mmppp...Oh my God I am a mess……” Adrien just smiled at her. After an awkward stare, both of their attention was quickly returned to the supposed threat by the screams growing louder by the second. Both knew it was sure to be another akuma attack. 

**BOOM**

“Go hide, get to safety, I will try to find Alya and Nino.” Marinette nodded and quickly ran towards the other direction in order to find a place to hide and transform, while Adrien waited for her to disappear and called out Plagg from his jacket. 

“And I thought we would get a relaxing day and have more time to eat.” Plagg groaned “Maybe later Plagg, but right now we gotta stop this akuma. Plagg, Claws out” And a green light surrounded the blonde boy and transformed to Chat Noir. 

Further down the alley, Marinette called out Tikki from her purse “Man and just when things were looking good between us. But man it was soooo embarrassing.” “Marinette, Akuma, deevilize?” “Oh right, right, worry about Adrien later. Tikki, spots on.” A pink light engulfed Marinette and she transformed to Ladybug. She slinged herself to the rooftops where Chat noir was already waiting for her

“Good day M’lady, another day, another akuma.” Chat said as he greeted Ladybug and pulled her hand out and kissed her hand. “Hey Chat, so what are we up against today?” “Not sure but the akumatized victim is weird today.” 

“Weird? Aren’t all akuma villains weird?” Ladybug said

“Well, the thing is, I still haven’t seen the akuma yet and there are still screams from the civilians, usually we would see the villain leaping or somewhere in the air by now. I don’t like this…….”

**BOOM******

** **** **

** **** **

Their conversation was cut short when another explosion was heard in the distance.

“I have a bad feeling about this” Ladybug muttered and Chat Noir nodded in response

They flung themselves into the air and landed onto the street where the supposed explosion came from. They looked around and soon found the akumatized villain on the ground on his back and looking up towards the top of a building. 

The villain looked similar to how a medieval knight looked except the armor was coated in gunmetal finish and that the villain did not have a helmet, rather had a chain-mail covering his head except for his face. As they looked a bit closer, they noticed that the villain’s armor was covered in slashes and cuts and even some cracked. They both took a step back knowing that this battle was going to increase immensely soon.

The villain stood up in anger and lifted 2 claymore broad swords and pointed towards the attacker on top of the building. “I am the greatest swordsman in the universe, I am The Templar, ultimate knight and bringer of the dark ages. How dare you best me, no one can defeat me!” The Templar shouted at his unknown attacker

“Oh? Greatest swordsman you say?”

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to look at the figure perched on top of the building. The person was wearing a grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a black trench coat with white engravings that outlined the trench coat with a hood attached. As the hood covered most of his head, both noticed that the man was wearing black sunglasses to cover his eyes and the man had a smirk on his face while being taunted by the akumatized villain.

“Really now? A few moments ago, you were scared stiff when I used my sword to damage pieces of your armor and obliterate your helmet.”

The unknown man suddenly caught a glimpse of Ladybug and Chat Noir assessing the situation. He turned his head towards them and shouted

“Yo, Ladybug! Chat Noir! Nice of you to drop by! I see you are both marvelling at my handiwork! No need to worry! I am almost finished with this weak specimen!” The man said and turned to face his adversary. 

The Templar was standing in a fighting stance holding both swords ready to face his opponent, however in a split second, the unknown man was seen behind The Templar, the man holding a scabbard on his left hand and on the right the unknown man’s sword. Upon further inspection, the man was holding himself a japanese katana with a golden Tsuba (sword guard) and the handle had a white Tsuka Ito (handle wrapping) and the scabbard was black with a golden metal ornaments at the end and in the middle was a yellow golden sageo (a cord this normally tied to the waist of the wearer) dangling down. As the unknown man twirl his sword to sheath his katana back into its scabbard.

Upon fully sheathing his sword, a large flashed surrounded The Templar and in a split second, The Templar’s broadswords shattered into bits, his armor in pieces, bits flying and soon fell on his knees wondering what just happened. “Who are you?” The man weakly said

“None of your business….” The unknown man said

As the unknown man turned to face his kneeling opponent, he moved to a fighting stance with his right hand hovering over the handle of his katana. Ladybug quickly deduced that the unknown man was about to kill the knight. She quickly ran towards the unknown man to prevent him from drawing his sword.

“M’lady wait!” Chat shouted when Ladybug started to run towards the dangerous figure, he ran as well to catch up to Ladybug.

As the unknown man was putting his hand closer to the handle ready to unsheath and slash his opponent, Ladybug shouted from afar “Wait, don’t kill him, he is being contro-” before Ladybug finished her sentence, the man dashed forward and drew his sword and sliced an area on the kneeling knight.

Ladybug quickly rushed to see what was the damage on the knight, she saw the vambrace on the knights arm fall down split in half and soon saw the akuma butterfly flutter out of the armor piece. The hooded man gestured to ladybug to capture the butterfly. Ladybug opened her yo-yo and swung it around to capture the akuma “Time to de-evilize. Bye Bye little butterfly.” Ladybug exclaimed. 

Although the akuma was gone, she shouted “Lucky Charm” and after the yo-yo created the item, what dropped was a teapot. After examining the teapot, she remembered a certain someone who own this particular teapot. When Ladybug figured out what needed to be done, she threw the teapot up in the air and shouted “Miraculous: Ladybug” and the numerous ladybugs went off to fix all the damage and reverted the man’s vambrace to normal. “What? What am I doing here?” The akumatized man asked “It’s alright, you were akumatized, go home and rest ok?” Ladybug told the man. The man nodded and went off. 

Chat Noir slowly walked up towards Ladybug, patted her on the shoulder “Good work M’lady” Chat said, and then both of them went back to face the hooded figure standing in front of them.

“It is good to finally meet both of you.” The hooded man said

Chat Noir took the initiative and asked the man “Who are you? What are you doing here? And what is that weapon?” The hooded man grinned upon hearing his question. Oh how I wish you knew, the hooded man thought to himself. “In time you will learn about me, but I will introduce myself. The name is Matte Black. But please call me Matte.” He gestured a bow with his right hand over his stomach and his left hand outwards still holding his sheathed katana, legs straight and bent down to bow. As he rose up to a proper posture, both heroes were stunned and perplexed at the formality of Matte Black which was surprising since it was the opposite attitude when they both heard him boasting to the villain earlier. 

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

An awkward silence was broken when Ladybug’s earrings started to beep and that meant her transformation was going to end soon. Before preparing to flee to change back, she moved to a fighting stance twirling her yo-yo while Chat Noir leaped over Matte Black and extended his baton to a Bo staff and also moved to a fighting stance behind Matte Black.

“Well Matte, you clearly are a very dangerous person here in Paris. Tell us, what are you doing here?” Ladybug asked

“There is no way you can beat us 2 to 1. Afterall it will be pretty cat-astrophic when you face us” Chat Noir said with a grin on his face while Ladybug groaned upon hearing the pun. Matte laughed upon hearing the pun and proceeded to face Chat Noir behind him “Well now, at least someone has a good sense of humor…” Chat Noir smiled with the compliment while Ladybug just facepalmed hearing someone compliment Chat Noir with his irritating puns.

“Know this, I am not your enemy. I cannot exactly say why I am here but in time you will know why and everything will be explained. After all not everything is what it seems…” Matte said to the two heros still trying to understand what he means.

“Besides, how can you stop me or make me talk when…….” and before Matte could finish his statement, a sudden white flash was then seen where Matte Black was currently standing. After the splitting second flash, Matte Black disappeared and both Ladybug and Chat Noir looked around trying to find him.

“...You can’t even catch me!” Matte shouted

Ladybug and Chat Noir spun around to see him atop of the building where he stood before attacking the akuma villain. Matte Black gave a 2 fingered salute before another white flash on the exact spot where he stood. “See ya around kiddos”

“HEY! THAT’S MY THING!” Chat Noir screamed out while jumping up to the top of the building

“Chat! Wait for me!” Ladybug said following Chat to the top.

Upon reaching the top, he was no longer there. Chat Noir was surveying the surrounding area trying to see where the hooded man had headed. No luck, the man had completely vanished from the area. Chat Noir rendezvoused with Ladybug, and told her that he couldn’t find him and she said the same thing.

Chat Noir was furious at the fact that the guy was stealing his signature action and that he was able to do such amazing feats he has never seen before and the fact that he claims to be a great swordsman. Adrien’s pride was hurt remembering that he entered a fencing world tournament a few months ago and held the title as No. 1 fencing swordsman. Adrien was growling under his breath and stomping around the roof while Ladybug just watched in fear of agitating Chat Noir furthur. 

“How Dare He! Copying me, using my signature way of farewells and even CLAIMING to be the best swordsman! OH MY GOD THIS GUY!” Chat Noir ranted at the top of his lungs “The next time I see this guy.. OH HO HE IS GONNA GET IT!”

“Chat stop it already, this won’t help you or me. We just found out that a powerful person is here in the city and claims to be on our side and yet when you look at the bigger picture….”

“What bigger picture? The guy is a complete maniac!” Chat exclaimed

“Well…yeah, the guy is very dangerous. Remember the armor of the knight. The damage was unbelievable. We gotta keep an eye out for this guy. We never know what might happen. Anyway, I got to go..”

“Same here M’lady, till next time.” Chat grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. After the exchange of farewell, Ladybug swung her yo-yo to an alleyway near Nino’s place hoping that they went ahead to their place after the attack, Marinette transformed back to her normal self and entered the building. Adrien swung to the park opposite of Nino’s place, transformed back to his normal clothes and entered. As he entered, he could hear Alya upstairs.

“Where have you been? You missed the fight!” Alya, who was sitting on the couch and turned her head to face Marinette, questioned Marinette who was standing near the fridge trying to get a drink.

“Me and Adrien went off to an alleyway when the people were screaming and running towards us and when we were in the alleyway, I ran off further inside to hide, while Adrien ran off to find… OH MY GOSH I forgot about Adrien! Where is he?” Marinette started to panic only to see Adrien walking up towards the stairway to the living room

“I’m right here Marinette. I’m alright.” Adrien said as he reached the top of the stairs and was waving to Alya and Nino. “ Sorry..” As he scratched the back of his neck and started to walk towards the couch to join Alya and Nino. “after Marinette went to hide, I ran out to try and find you guys, since there was an explosion a few seconds after, I ran away to hide as the scene became far too dangerous. Sorry for making you all worried.”

Nino went up to Adrien and fist bump him “No problem dude, at least YOU weren’t the one charging straight towards the battle scene!?!” Nino stares at Alya who just shrugs and said “Well I wanted to capture the big fight scene with Ladybug and Chat Noir, also the sheer fact that there was someone else fighting this akuma. What was his name again?”

“The templar” Marinette said to join into the conversation

“Yeah, the Templar, but that wasn’t what was making me freak out earlier Nino, it’s that new guy fighting him. That trench coat, katana wielding, mysterious man. I didn’t even get a name for the blog.” Alya states as she checked her phone of the footage taken earlier.

‘Matte Black, there is still a lot to consider about him.’ Marinette thought to herself ‘What was that white flash that happened when he was standing behind the akuma, what is this new power?’ Having been lost in her little world, Alya proceeded to talk to Nino and Adrien about the mysterious new fighter that suddenly came to Paris. 

While Adrien was listening on the different theories from Alya, Adrien was also wondering if what he said was true, that he was not an enemy to him and Ladybug but an ally? But why Paris, of all places, why Paris? Was this place really the epitome of evil in the world now?

“.... right, Adrien?” Nino called out to Adrien

“Hmm, sorry was busy in my thoughts, can you repeat that?” Adrien scratches the back of his neck, apologizing for not listening into the conversation

“I said that this new guy could potentially be a new hero right?”

“I’m... I’m not so sure Nino, I mean this guy looks strong, powerful and possibly dangerous.”

All of them nodded in agreement, this new guy surely was a force to be reckoned with. Little is really known about this new vigilante entering the scene now. Alya broke the awkward silence and suggested they watch a movie and start their weekend of fun. The rest agreed and loaded up Avengers: Infinity War.

After the movie, they ate dinner and continued to discuss the movie in which was mostly dominated by Alya who was still ranting on about how Thanos was so successful in wiping out half the universe and weeping for her superhero crush Bucky Barnes and even continued to chant “Wakanda Forever”. 

After numerous discussions and a few rounds of Ultimate Mega Strike III, which was mostly dominated by Marinette, the teens went on home and will return to Nino’s place the next day for a sleepover from Saturday to Sunday. 

Nino’s place wasn’t too far from Marinette’s place but the distance was enough to think over the events that had occurred today. She continued to replay what Matte Black said to both her and Chat during their brief encounter, what did he mean ‘not all is what it seems’ and that he is on ‘our side’. As she reached the bakery, she was reminded of the memories this place held for her, her wonderful family, the fresh baked goods every morning and the feeling that life is always unexpected and just hope for the best. 

As she entered the bakery, she greeted her parents who were busily watching TV in the living room. “So how was your day sweetie?” Sabine asked 

“It was alright mama, but still kinda shocked with the new guy showing up when the akuma attacked.” 

Both of her parents stood up from the couch and gave her a hug to help comfort her. Both still scared by the fact that she was super close to the area of where the akuma attacked earlier that day. Tom broke the silent family hug “Well at least you are alright my dear, please be more careful next time okay?”

“Yes, Papa. I’m always careful” Marinette said with a smile on her face

Tom rose one of his eyebrows clearly remembering the various times Marinette became too clumsy and even the time she hit a wall just not looking properly. Marinette let out a nervous giggle and stated that she is ‘Mostly’ careful.

After the family hug, she headed towards her room and started fiddling with her backpack and started taking notes on what she saw today regarding the new fighter entering Paris. Tikki popped out from Marinette’s purse and continued to watch her chosen fiddle around with the notebook, browsing the ladyblog and also looking at the notes she listed down.

“Marinette, what did the lucky charm mean to you? You listed here that the lucky charm created a teapot.” Tikki asked curious of what it means to them both.

“That’s the thing Tikki, I have listed down all the notes from our interaction with Matte Black earlier today. The lucky charm was a teapot, and it looked similar to the teapot that Master Fu owns. He may provide some insight on what to do about this new adversary or potential ally.”

Tikki nodded at her response and went off to her little plate of cookies to snack on while Marinette continued to write notes.

~Meanwhile~

After Marinette left, the trio continued to discuss while waiting for Adrien’s bodyguard to arrive and bring him home. They discussed their plans for the next 2 days when the limousine arrived, Adrien bid goodnight to the duo and went inside the limousine. When he entered the car, he noticed that Natalie was inside the car waiting for him. Questions started to pile up in his mind as Natalie was supposed to be overseas with his father for the 2 month business trip.

“Hey Natalie, aren’t you supposed to be with my father for the business trip?” Adrien asked

Natalie nodded and said “Yes, Adrien, but your father wanted me to stay back for a bit to inform you of certain new developments while he is away for his trip. I will be leaving later tonight but your father wants to discuss something with you.”

Natalie continued to type on her tablet then gave it to Adrien. When Adrien received it, it was already dialing to his father. A few moments later, the call connected and Gabriel’s face appeared before the screen

“Good evening son”

Adrien replied “Good evening Father, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Gabriel cleared his throat and reminded him of his affair with the business overseas for 2 months. Even though he will return in about 2 weeks later, he will be leaving for another area again. “I have also noted about your concerns with modeling for the company. I appreciate the notion and I also agree that you are almost at that age to choose your own career path. However, I also have noticed that you still appreciate such rigorous and active sports such as your fencing classes. As you know, the Gabriel business is no longer solely focused on fashion anymore, correct?”

“Yes, father. You stated that a month ago were starting a new side division of the business that solely focuses on private security.” 

“That is correct son, now as I have cleared most of your extracurricular activities to not only continue to spend time with school and with your fencing classes, I have enlisted someone who would expand your skill set and talents to something more active. Such skills would be in the range of martial arts or self-defence. And before you ask for the reason behind this. I know for a fact that I cannot keep you cooped up within the house for your entire life, all I request is that you are taught in ways to defend yourself in more ways than just fencing alone.”

“I appreciate the notion, father, but I am a strong person, I think I can handle myself.” Adrien said with a hint of pride in his voice, as well as a tone of annoyance as the thought of his father deeming himself weak or incompetent.

“Regardless, Natalie has already arranged several sessions to your schedule, however this instructor will be someone you may or may not remember as he was present in the early years of your life. He is already waiting at the house and will explain further when you reach home. Now I must be off, I have another meeting in a few minutes.”

“Alright father, thank you for notifying me. Stay safe and see you soon” Adrien responded and his father nodded and shut off the call. “Natalie, who is this instructor that my father mentioned?”

Natalie simply stated that the instructor wanted to be the one to properly introduce himself to Adrien. Not wanting to pry further, knowing Adrien won’t be able to get more information out of Natalie. He fished his phone out of his pocket and checked his social media as well as the pictures he and his friends took during their time at Nino’s place. 

After a few minutes, they arrived at the mansion. Natalie informs Adrien that the schedule is in his email and that he should check it later after meeting his instructor, although despite her usual cold demeanor, when she mentioned this mysterious instructor, Adrien could vaguely see hints of a smirk. This confused him more and made his curiosity grow again of this person who will likely train him. 

As he grabbed his bag from the trunk of the limo, the gorilla waved him off and promptly enters the car to bring Natalie to the airport. As Adrien went up the steps, he was nervous, so uncertain of who this character really is. As he was about to reach for the door knob, he froze. Still unsure of what to think when he sees this person, questions continued to pile up in his mind. Only when Plagg started to complain about not having his cheese brought Adrien out of his train of thoughts and that Plagg just said “Go in already, can’t be that bad, right?”

No longer wanting to delay, Adrien grabbed the door knob, twisted it and entered his house. Upon entering he noticed a tall man at the top of the staircase staring at the painting of him and his father overlooking the main hall. As Adrien stepped further inside to the base steps of the staircase, he noticed that the man was quite muscular and well toned as he was wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black trouser donning a brown belt around his waist and dark brown oxford shoes. As the man turned to face Adrien, the man had black hair and that his eyes had a light green color similar to his own and his mothers. He gave Adrien a small smile and simply greeted: 

“Hello cousin”


End file.
